Issei El Mestizo
by Issei182
Summary: Despues de perder todo lo que le importaba y descubrir que nada de lo que creia era cierto issei conocera todo acerca de su pasado y se convertira en el sekiryuutei mas fuerte de todos. Isseixharem. Actualizando regularmente.
1. Chapter 1

PRIMER CAPITULO

Highschool DxD no me pertenece...aún

\- Por que? - Diálogos normales

*Que extraño* pensamientos

(aibou estas bien) draig u otro ser superior

RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS

Academia Kuoh - Club del ocultismo

-Por que paso esto?- se preguntaba cierto pelicastaño con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro mientras se acordaba de todo lo que pasó

FLASHBACK

Issei había interrumpido la fiesta de compromiso de rias pensando que ella no quería casarse con el y todo se arreglaría entre una batalla entre raiser phoenix-prometido de rias- e issei, después de una intensa lucha y haber sacrificado su brazo izquierdo issei ganó la lucha y luego vio a rias llegar al campo de batalla esperando q le agradezca por haber roto su compromiso pero lo q hizo dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes y más al propio issei.

-Como te atreves siervo estúpido tratar de separarme de mi querido novio- dijo rias con un tono de ira mientrad le daba una bofetada al castaño.

Después de eso rias se fue a curar a raiser que se encontraba muy malherido y le ordenó a issei que regresará al mundo humano.

FIN FLASHBACK

Pasó una semana y recién rias volvió solo para dar un castigo a issei ya que lo hizo para ella era un acto imperdonable.

Pasaron semanas mientras que issei era torturado por rias, pero se sorprendió tambn al ver a akeno, Koneko y kiba que se sumaban a los maltratos contra el a las personas que consideraba sus amigos, paso mucho tiempo e issei había cambiado ya no tenía esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba ahora solo era una mirada fría y por tanto el empezó a odiar a todo el club del ocultismo exceptuando a asia que fue la única que se quedo a su lado y siempre lo apoyaba curando sus heridas, tambn lo acompañaba el séquito sitri que empezaron a sentir un gran repudio hacia rias y su séquito al tratar a issei de esa forma.

-Issei-san ¿Otra vez? Cuando acabará esto - decía la rubia llorando mientras curaba al castaño.

*Pobre Hyoudou-kun* pensaba sona al ver esto aguantando las ganas de llorar al ver como issei era castigado.

Todos en el séquito sitri se habían encariñado con issei y sentían compasión de el ya que sus castigos casi lo matan.

Un día rias volvió nuevamente para castigar al castaño solo que esta vez el "castigo" sería un poco diferente.

Issei - llamo la pelirroja.

H-Hai buchou - contesto un castaño desde el piso apenas pudiendo hablar.

-Realmente solo causas molestias a mi clan y he tomado una decisión ya no serás mi siervo tampoco asia- respondió con frialdad.

-Pero pensé que el contrato siervo-amo era eterno.

\- Lo es a menos que... - Rias agarro a issei y expulsó forzosamente las evil piece de su cuerpo - el siervo muera.

Issei se retorcia de dolor y vio como le extraían las evil piece de su cuerpo.

Fuiste un siervo miserable solo mereces la muerte- le dijo con una macabra sonrisa- a ti no te dejare vivo ya que igual extraje las evil piece de asia pero la cure y ella se encuentra bien ya que ella me salvo varias veces pero tu mereces morir.

Issei cayó inconsciente mientras se preguntaba:

*este es el fin?*

Rias y su séquito se marcharon de ahí dejando a un moribundo issei.

De repente apareció un círculo mágico que al ver a issei le dijo:

\- Tu no mereces morir ya que tienes que cobrar venganza contra ellos... No es asi hijo? - Dijo mientras se transportaba a otro lugar junto con issei.

Cierta pelinegra escucho todo lo último y pensaba:

*ojala estés bien hyoudou* pensaba sona preocupada

FIN PRIMER CAPITULO

Que les pareció es mi primer fic así que no sean muy duros conmigo.

No se me ocurre nombres para poner al "padre de issei" así que déjenme sus nombres en los reviews.

Me despido.

Saludos.

Issei182


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

 **-Por qué? - diálogos normales**

 ***Qué extraño* pensamientos**

 **(Aibou estas bien) draig u otro ser superior**

 **CH. 2 ¿Qué soy en realidad?**

 **Afueras del Inframundo**

Issei comenzaba a despertar, lentamente abrió sus ojos y miro el lugar donde se encontraba nunca antes había estado en ese lugar y se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba fue que le habían sido extraídas las piezas de peón y él sabía que cuando a un demonio se le quitan las evil pieces, este muere.

-Por qué? - se preguntaba el castaño.

-Veo que al fin despiertas, Issei. – le respondió un hombre de cabello castaño entre rubio.

-Quien eres tu? – preguntaba Issei tratándose de ponerse en modo de pelea pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

-No te sobre esfuerces después de todo estuviste al borde de la muerte – le contesto.

-Cómo es que sigo vivo? – le pregunto el castaño aun desconfiando de el.

-Tu prácticamente estuviste a punto de morir – le contesto – sigues vivo porque tuve que hacerle unos pequeños cambios a tu cuerpo – decía de forma seria.

-Cambios? ¿Qué clase de cambios?- le cuestiono.

-Issei, escucha bien, tu ya no eres un humano – le dijo.

-Eso ya lo se- le contesto no muy sorprendido- yo soy un demonio.

-No me refiero a eso, ahora tu también tienes genes de un ghoul.

-Ghoul? Que es eso?- le contesto.

-Son criaturas mas fuertes que los humanos e incluso que los demonios, generalmente comen seres humanos.- le contesto el hombre.

-QUE?! – Respondió con sorpresa – yo no sería capaz de comer humanos, además cuál es tu nombre no me los dicho hasta ahora.

\- Mi nombre es Lex y soy tu padre y un ghoul - mostrándole como sus ojos cambiaban y se tornaban negros y sus pupilas se tornaban rojas.

-Mi padre?! Pero si mis padres están en la tierra, tu no puedes ser mi padre- respondió.

-Yo soy tu padre, ellos son solo ilusiones que yo cree para que te cuidaran, ya que yo no podía cuidar de ti, tu madre era una humana, por lo que eres un medio ghoul, ella murió en el parto y yo era buscado en todos lados por ciertas cosas de mi pasado, asi que te deje con ellos, ellos desaparecerían cuando descubrieras quien soy, probablemente ya desaparecieron. – le contesto Lex.

\- Ya veo, además yo JAMAS en mi vida voy a alimentarme de humanos – le contesto el castaño apretando los puños.

-No tienes que hacerlo ya que los de nuestra familia somos los únicos ghouls que no comemos humanos, la razón la desconozco – le contesto de forma autoritaria.

-Menos mal – acordándose de Asia – debo volver, Asia debe estar esperándome.

-No te apresures estas muy herido, además me gustaría entrenarte – le contesto seriamente.

-Entrenarme?

-Si ahora que eres mitad ghoul sobrepasaras tus poderes como humano e incluso como demonio sumándole que eres el Sekiryuutei te volverás más fuerte que un demonio de clase alta. – contesto orgulloso.

-Está bien papa- le contesto.

-No me digas asi prefiero que me digas lex-le contesto.

-Esta bien lex y acaso las leyes de demonios me siguen afectando a mi. – pregunto el castaño.

-En teoría si, porque yo te introduje partes de ghoul, por lo que eres un mitad ghoul, mitad demonio.

-Ya veo y dime por cuanto tiempo iremos a entrenar- le pregunto.

-Por tres meses.

-Tres meses eh? No es mucho tiempo, vamos – contesto.

*Asia ojala estés bien* pensaba preocupado el castaño.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

Issei fue llevado por lex a un lugar que nunca había visto y en el solo se podía ver vegetación no habían nada de rastros de animales excepto peces y una que otra ave.

-Donde estamos? – pregunto Issei.

-Este es un lugar desconocido se encuentra entre el mundo humano y el inframundo, nadie lo conoce asi que prácticamente vivo aquí y además aca fue donde estuve este tiempo.

-Ya veo bueno asi que empezemos el entrenamiento lex – le dijo con determinación.

-Sera un placer – le respondio listo para pelear.

 **MUNDO HUMANO – KUOH**

 **-** Que habrá pasado con Issei-san - se preguntaba Asia ya que hace unas semanas que no había vuelto a ver al castaño- habra pasado algo en la fiesta de compromiso? Ya se le preguntare a kaichou donde se encuentra **(n/a: Asia no sabia de los malos tratos que recibia Issei, ni de que ella ya no fuera sierva de rias ya que usaron un hechizo que la dejo dormida y no recuerda nada)**

 **SALA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Sona escucha que golpean la puerta.

-Adelante.

-E-etoo kaichou- pregunto Asia.

-Si que pasa argento-san.-le contesto sona con su clásica actitud.

-Le quería preguntar si sabes donde se encuentra Issei-san ya que desde hace varias semanas no lo he vuelto a ver – le pregunto la rubia.

Ante esas palabras sona ensombrecio la mirada.

-Asia que no sabes lo que paso desde entonces-le pregunto seria la pelinegra.

-Que paso?

Sona le conto a Asia todo lo que tuvo que pasar Issei después de volver del compromiso de rias.

-Eso no puede ser verdad!, Issei-san esta muerto?! – pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos Asia.

-No lo se es muy probable, pero al menos sabemos que tu y el ya no son siervos de rias.

-Si, nunca que pensé buchou podría hacer eso – contesto con tristeza la rubia.

-Solo hay que esperar que este bien-contesto sona con un semblante de tristeza.

-Bueno eso era lo que quería preguntar hasta luego kaichou – dijo mientras se iba.

-Si adiós Asia.-contesto.

Ya afuera Asia pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que sufrir Issei y no podía evitar sentirse mal.

-Issei-san – dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

 **LUGAR ENTRE EL MUNDO HUMANO E INFRAMUNDO.**

Ya habían pasado tres meses y el entrenamiento de Issei ya había terminado y con grandes resultados Issei ahora era mas fuerte, veloz e inteligente, incluso había perdido toda señal de perversión.

-Me has sorprendido Issei te has hecho muy fuerte en solo unos meses-le decía orgulloso Lex.

-Ahora nadie podrá contra mi-contesto Issei.

Durante estos tres meses Issei perfecciono sus poderes de ghoul y como consecuencia de esto su pelo se torno de un color gris y había ganado una gran masa muscular, y sus pupilas habían cambiado a color rojo, dando un semblante de miedo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que regreses Issei – tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti.

-Si Asia debe estar preocupada, bueno adiós Lex nos veremos pronto-dijo mientras se iba.

-Espera-le dijo-tengo algo que darte-mientras le entregaba una espada.

-Que es esto?

-Es la espada que yo usaba, esta hecha de un material indestructible te servirá mucho cuando quieras combatir.

-Muchas gracias Lex bueno me voy-mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico.

 **MUNDO HUMANO – KUOH**

*Que habrá pasado con Issei-san* se cuestionaba Asia.

De pronto escucho que golpeaban la puerta, fue a abrirla y se llevó una sorpresa.

-Si ¿Qué se le ofre….ce..? Issei-san- Asia miraba a Issei con lágrimas en su rostro.

-He vuelto Asia.

 **FIN CAPITULO 2.**

 **He aquí el capítulo 2 lo publique rápido porque estos días estuve de vago pero luego empezare a publicarlo semanalmente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Issei182**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

 **-Por qué? - diálogos normales**

 ***Qué extraño* pensamientos**

 **(Aibou estas bien) draig u otro ser superior**

 **CH. 2. He vuelto**

 **Casa de Issei – Ciudad de Kuoh**

-Si ¿Qué se le ofre..ce..? Issei-san

-He vuelto Asia.

-Issei-san-dijo la rubia mientras lloraba y abrazaba al castaño.

-Asia deja de llorar ya estoy contigo-hablaba con serenidad el peliblanco

-¿Qué paso con su cabello sus ojos y… donde estuvo todo este tiempo? Estaba muy preocupada por usted – decía Asia inflando sus mejillas como un perrito al que acaban de regañar.

-Es una larga historia mejor entremos ahí te contare todo…

Después de entrar el castaño le platico todo lo que había pasado, la extracción de sus piezas, la razón por la que los "padres" de Issei habían desaparecido.

-He estado entrenando para hacerme mas fuerte y no tener que depender de nadie y poder proteger a todos los que amo y uno de ellos eres tu Asia – dijo el peli grisáceo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Y que cosas han pasado por aquí? – pregunto

-Bueno después de eso ya no se volvió a ver mucho a Rias-senpai ni a nadie del club del ocultismo vienen de vez en cuando pero casi siempre por un día y luego vuelven a desaparecer.

-Ya veo… bueno Asia entrare a tomar un baño luego iré a hablar con kaichou ya que tengo que explicarle muchas cosas-dijo Issei

-Está bien Issei-san –respondió Asia

Después de ir hacia la academia todos vieron con curiosidad a Issei ya que les sorprendía su cambio, Issei ahora estaba mas musculoso con una mirada seria y penetrante que sonrojaba a las chicas y hacia intimidar a los demás chicos.

 **Academia Kuoh – Sala Del Consejo Estudiantil**

-Si ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – le pregunto Sona

-Kaichou no me reconoce soy yo Issei – le dijo el peligris

-Eres tú? Hyoudou –preguntaba con sorpresa Sona

-Si kaichou soy yo-le contesto

Pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba Sona se abalanzo sobre el castaño derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad al saber que estaba vivo.

-Que alegría…Que alegría que estés bien- dijo entre lágrimas Sona

-Lo lamento si la preocupe – dijo Issei mientras correspondía el abrazo

Alguien entra a la sala

-Kaichou quería preguntarle si…. – mirando esa escena con confusión y sorpresa-Kaichou ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Tsubaki luego de ver a Sona abrazando a ese chico que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Aaaaa…. Tsubaki esto no es lo que crees… y él es Hyoudou-kun no lo reconoces-decía separándose de el mientras la pelinegra cambiaba de tema.

-Hola Shinra-senpai-saludo el castaño

-Hyoudou eres tu? – preguntaba la vicepresidenta del consejo.

-Si soy yo he vuelto – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y otra vez paso algo que nadie esperaba ella también se abalanzo contra el castaño y debido a esto el castaño por "accidente" sintió algo suave en sus manos y apretó.

-Kyaahh – ambas soltaron un gemido.

Después de fijarse vio que sus manos estaban sobre los pechos de Tsubaki y Sona haciendo sonrojar a ambas, de pronto alguien mas entra a la sala.

-Kaichou me preguntaba si después podía darme algo de ti...empo….libre –Saji miro el escenario y creyó que ese joven estaba atacando a la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le recrimino el rubio mientras invocaba a vritra y trataba de atrapar a ese supuesto acosador.

Sin inmutarse Issei saco su espada y detuvo su ataque como si nada.

-Tienes que mejorar tu velocidad Saji – le dijo Issei mientras se ponía de pie.

-Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre? – le pregunto el rubio.

-Al parecer tu tampoco me reconoces soy yo Issei – contesto el peligris.

-Eres tu Hyoudou? Que alegría verte pensé que habías muerto – dijo Saji.

-Si yo también no sé cómo sigo con vida – decía Issei ya que prefería que nadie se enterara todavía de lo que era en verdad.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa mañana volveré para pasar clases, hasta luego kaichou, Shinra-senpai, Saji nos vemos.

Cuando estaba por irse sintió 5 presencias que el conocía perfectamente por lo que se detuvo en seco.

-Tu… como es que sigues con vida? – preguntaba Rias incrédula al ver a Issei aún con vida.

-Muchas cosas pasaron y ahora que es lo que quieren de mí? – pregunto con frialdad el peligris.

-Nada mejor vámonos no vale la pena desperdiciar el tiempo con alguien como tú – decía Rias dispuesta a marcharse pero…

-Espera yo tengo cuentas que arreglar contigo así que te reto a un duelo- decía Raiser apareciendo en escena.

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres-contestaba el peligris algo animado ya que podría probar sus nuevos poderes.

-ALTO – retumbo una voz

-Quién es? – preguntaron ambos.

-Si van a tener un duelo ténganlo en un campo de batalla y no acá.-hablo Sirzechs apareciendo de un círculo mágico junto a Grayfia.

-Sirzechs-sama-dijeron ambos.

Después de eso fueron transportados a un campo de batalla en el inframundo pero lo que desconocían era que Sirzechs conocía ya el verdadero poder de Issei así que puso una condición.

-Y ahora pongamos una pequeña condición-dijo Sirzechs.

-Condición?-dijo Issei

-A que condición se refiere?-pregunto Raiser.

-Si es que Raiser derrota a Issei-kun este se verá forzado a abandonar Kuoh y no volver a poner un pie en Japón ni en el inframundo.

-Suena interesante – decía Raiser con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Y que si yo gano?- pregunto Issei.

-Si Issei-kun logra derrotar a Raiser el compromiso con Rias se vera roto y además seras promovido inmediatamente a demonio de clase alta ya que si ganas serian dos veces que logras derrotar a un demonio de clase alta por lo que serias promovido.

-Mmm… interesante… es un trato – dijo Issei.

 **Inframundo – Campo De Batalla**

-La batalla entre Issei-kun y Raiser-sama va a empezar.

-Veras tu muerte mocoso – decía Raiser mientras arrojaba un poderoso ataque de fuego.

Todo el campo fue cubierto con fuego.

-Ja… fue demasiado fácil – reia el rubio phenex.

-El duelo ha acabado Raiser-sama es el...- Grayfia iba a continuar pero al disiparse el humo vio que Issei se había protegido del ataque entrando en su modo de balance breaker pero algo que resaltaba era que algo sobresalia de su espalda aparte de las alas de dragon.

-El duelo continua – dijo Issei – aver si resistes esto.

 **(Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Explosion)**

 **(Dragon Shoot)**

Issei habia lanzado un dragon shoot bastante poderoso que el rubio phenex desvio con dificultad.

-Ese es todo tu poder? – tratando de parecerse fuerte a pesar de estar muy cansado.

Busco al peligris con la mirada pero este había desaparecido.

-Maldito ¿Dónde fuiste?-pregunto el rubio mientras buscaba a Issei.

-Mira arriba de ti – escucho una voz mientras recibia una estocada de espada y un sendero puñetazo.

-Maldito te hiciste mas fuerte, pero aun asi no podras vencerme – lanzando un ataque de fuego.

Issei solo se cubrió con sus Kagune (n/a: kagune son las cosas que les aparecen en la espalda a los ghouls y pueden ser usados como defensa o ataque)

Después de eso Issei clavo uno de esos kagune en el pecho de Raiser dejándolo con una herida abierta muy profunda.

-Maldito – mientras veía su sangre – por que no regenera esta herida?

-Porque mis kagune están llenas de poder demoniaco y no importa que seas un phenex son imposibles de regenerar – decía Issei.

-Maldito te derrotare – lanzaba otro ataque de fuego

Otra vez Issei se cubrió y lanzo otro dragon shoot que hizo que el rubio finalmente cayera derrotado.

-Al parecer no fuiste digno de que te muestre todo mi poder – decía Issei desmaterializando la armadura.

-EL GANADOR DEL DUELO ES ISSEI-SAMA – anuncio Grayfia por el altavoz.

Rias no lo podía creer Raiser había sido nuevamente derrotado por la misma persona y lo que más lamentaba era que tenían que romper su compromiso.

Issei apareció en la sala de observadores para hablar con Sirzechs.

-Muy bien Issei-kun derrotaste a Raiser así que el compromiso con Rias queda anulado y estas ascendido a demonio de clase alta.

-No me importa el compromiso la verdad me vale mierda-dejando sorprendidos a todos-pero lo de ascenderme significa que me darán mi propio juego de evil pieces ¿verdad?

-Así es acompáñame por favor-dijo Sirzechs mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico junto a Issei y Grayfia.

Llegaron a una sala donde se encontró con tres personas estas al verlo se extrañaron al verlo con Sirzechs y preguntaron:

-Quien es el? – pregunto el idenficado ajuka beelzebub.

-El es Hyoudou Issei el ha sido ascendido a demonio de clase alta-contesto Sirzechs.

-Cual es la razón? su aura debería ser muy poderosa y la siento muy débil a ver chico muéstrame tu aura si es igual a la de un maou o superior aceptare ese ascenso.

Todos empezaron a soltar sus auras que eran muy poderosas pero luego Issei expulso su aura dejando como pequeños niños a los maous del inframundo.

-Bueno se ve que eres muy poderoso yo soy el encargado de crear la evil pieces –dijo ajuka-por lo que te pido que liberes un poco de tu poder y yo hare el resto.

Issei empezó formando una pequeña esfera pero luego libero sus kagune y formo otra esfera, ambas se fusionaron y crearon uno entre rojo y negro.

-Bien ahora dame ese poder-lo entrego a ajuka y el formo con esa esfera 16 piezas de ajedres pero estas tenían un color diferentes.

-Por que son un poco diferentes de las normales? – pregunto el peligris.

-Porque estas son piezas mutadas y eso mas poderosas tienes un gran poder chico.

-Ahora que lo pienso no me he presentado soy Issei Hyoudou mucho gusto en conocerlos – saludo el castaño un poco tarde.

-Tu ya me conoces yo soy Ajuka Beelzebub – dijo este.

-Yo soy Serafall Leviathan – haciendo una de sus clásicas poses sonriéndole al peligris.

-Mucho gusto, por cierto no puedo creer que una persona tan linda sea una maou del inframundo-dijo Issei haciendo sonrojar a Serafall.

-Je..je..je – reia algo avergonzada serafall.

\- Bueno Issei tus piezas ya están listas ¿ya sabes a quien incluir en tu sequito? Pero primero introduciremos en ti solo pon la pieza de rey en tu pecho y listo.

Issei hizo lo que le dijeron y sintió como la pieza entro en su interior y se sentía un poco mas poderoso.

-Bien hasta luego volveré otro día y con lo que dijiste de mi sequito tengo a alguien en mente-dijo Issei mientras se iba.

 **FIN CAPITULO 3.**

 **He aquí el capítulo 3 espero que sea de su agrado lo hize un poco mas largo pero me costo me duelen los hombros.**

 **Con respecto a quien incluirá en su sequito todos sabemos a quien se refiere.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Issei182**


	4. Chapter 4

**CUARTO CAPITULO**

 **-Por qué? - diálogos normales**

 ***Qué extraño* pensamientos**

 **(Aibou estas bien) draig u otro ser superior**

 **CH. 4. No soy el mismo**

 **Casa de Issei – Ciudad de Kuoh**

-Asia, he vuelto – dijo el peligris al llegar a casa después de haber sido ascendido a demonio de clase alta.

-Ahh… bienvenido Issei-san-contesto la pelirrubia.

-Asia quien diría que llegar a ser demonio de clase alta cansaría tanto?

-Eh… a que se refiere Issei-san?

-Mira-mientras le enseñaba sus piezas-ahora soy un demonio de clase alta.

-Eso es genial Issei-san.

-Si y ya que te lo dije tengo una pregunta para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Quisieras ser mi alfil?

-Si me gustaría ser su alfil lo seguire a todos lados no importa lo que pase.

-Bien sostén esto-con una sonrisa mientras el peligris le entregaba la pieza de alfil.

-Por orden de Issei Hyoudou tu Asia argento…volverás a caminar en este mundo, conviértete en mi sirviente y sella este contrato conmigo.

A la par que la pieza entraba al cuerpo de Asia y un resplandor salía.

-Con esto ahora eres mi sirvienta Asia-dijo el peligris.

-Hai ahora estoy bajo tu cuidado Issei-san.

-Bueno Asia vámonos a la academia se nos va a hacer tarde-decía mientras iba a alistarse.

-Si Issei-san-hablo la pelirrubia.

 **ACADEMIA KUOH**

Al llegar a la academia todos miraban a Issei y se preguntaban quien era ya que nadie lo reconocia al entrar al aula creyeron que era un nuevo estudiante luego Issei les dijo que era el y le cayeron una lluvia de preguntas.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-pregunto alguien.

-Etooo.. Sali de viaje.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

-Perdi una apuesta y tuve que teñírmelo.

-Volveras con nosotros?-preguntaban Matsuda y Motohama.

-No creo quiero dejar todo eso atrás seguiremos siendo amigos pero ya no me reuniré con ustedes para hacer algo pervertido o lo que sea.

Ante esto todos se sorprendieron ya que nadie se esperaba que Issei hubiera cambiado en tan poco tiempo, algunas chicas tenían algunas dudas.

-¿Sigues juntándote con las Onee-samas de la escuela?

Ante este comentario Issei endurecio la mirada y respondio fríamente.

-Me importa un comino lo que pase con ellas renuncie a su club y prometi que jamas volveria a juntarme con ellos con la única que me hablo es con Asia.

Todos al escuchar eso se sorprendieron y casi todas las chicas se alegraron ya que el no se juntaría mas con las Onee-samas de la escuela y otras porque repentinamente se habían interesado en el peligris.

Todo había transcurrido tranquilamente en el colegio excepto el ver a Rias ya que apenas la veía tenia un gran rencor y odio hacia ellas pero para no ocasionar algo que podría enemistarlo con el clan Gremory tuvo que mantenerse tranquilo.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

-Bahh.. que dia mas aburrido no hay algo que pueda hacer- se quejaba Issei ya que después de la pelea con Raiser no había pasado nada interesante.

En ese momento en el medio de la sala se formo un circulo mágico en medio de la casa.

-Mmmh?

-Buenas tardes Issei-kun- la que hablaba era una mujer con cabello rubio y con una contorneada figura.

-Si ¿que se le ofrece Lady Phenex?-cuestiono Issei

-Pues mira la verdad desde que derrotaste a Raiser por segunda vez se desanimo mucho y todas sus siervas fueron liberadas ya que el no quería volver a saber de ratings game nunca mas pero a lo que he venido es para pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-cuestiono.

-Como recordaras la alfil de Raiser era mi otra hija Ravel y como fue liberada ella no sabe que hacer todo el día y quería pedirte si se podías convertirla en parte de tu nobleza ya que por lo que vi sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para cuidarla así que te lo pido por favor.

-Mmmm… bueno me agrada Ravel así que no veo por qué no-dijo Issei.

-Pero Lady phenex la casa es muy pequeña no sé cómo vamos a hacer para estar los tres.

-Si es por eso no te preocupes la hare remodelar para mañana.

-Entonces no hay problema-contesto Issei.

-Siii- apareció alguien del círculo mágico muy sonriente y abalanzándose contra Issei.

-Etooo Ravel podrías levantarte.

-Ehh…ahh disculpe Issei-sama me emocione un poquito.

-No creo que un poquito- con una gotita tipo anime.

Lady Phenex sonreía ante esta escena y dijo:

-Bueno Issei-kun la dejo a tu cuidado y ya hable con Sona sitri por lo que ira a estudiar a tu academia.

-Si,que bien y no se preocupe lady phenex yo la protegeré.- decía el peligris.

-Si gracias y adiós oka-sama.

Dicho esto lady phenex se fue en un circulo mágico.

-Ravel estas segura de querer formar parte de mi sequito?-pregunto Issei.

-Si me encantaría eee digo no es como si estuviera en desacuerdo-con un tono tsundere.

Con una gotita en la cabeza – bueno sostén esto – mientras le entregaba la pieza de alfil - Por orden de Issei Hyoudou tu Ravel Phenex…volverás a caminar en este mundo, conviértete en mi sirviente y sella este contrato conmigo.

-Con esto eres mi nueva alfil Ravel.

-Si muchas gracias.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Issei-san?-preguntaba Asia que recién estaba llegando de la academia.

-Ahh Asia te la presento ya que tu no la conoces ella es Ravel phenex mi nueva alfil.

-¿Phenex?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-Si pero no te preocupes no tengo nada que ver con el idiota de mi hermano.

-Su mama me pidió que la cuide y se quedara a vivir aca desde ahora.

-Ahh bueno bienvenida estaremos a tu cuidado.

-Si esforcémonos juntas.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE – ACADEMIA KUOH**

Todos observaban a la nueva estudiante llamada Ravel todos los hombres se cuestionaban en que curso estaría y las chicas decían lo linda que era.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Ravel phenex espero que nos llevemos bien y por si acaso estoy viviendo en la casa de Issei Hyoudou.

Ante esto todos los chicos se molestaron y dijeron que cuando inicie el recreo irían a golpearlo ya lo tenían listo pero justo antes de tocarlo el peligris lo esquivo y le dio un golpe para mandarlo volando.

-Mmmm creo que exagere sino quieren salir lastimados no se atrevan a tocarme-respondio Issei con un aura que daba miedo y una sonrisa un poco maniática.

Después de eso el dia había transcurrido normal.

 **OCASO – ACADEMIA KUOH**

-Vamonos Ravel – decía Issei.

-Si Issei-sama.

De pronto escucharon una explosión y vieron el humo en pleno campus de la academia.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Issei-kun que bueno que llegas un grupo de demonios renegados aparecio y comenzó a atacarnos la barrera ya esta puesta, te agradecería que nos ayudaras- dijo Sona sitri mientras ella y su sequito combatia a un grupo de demonios.

Issei se percato de la presencia de varios demonios y también del sequito de Rias Gremory.

-Bueno no veo porque no ayudarles pero si es que a ellos-señalando al grupo Gremory- les pasa algo no me hago responsable de nada.

Issei se preparaba a atacar pero primero esquivo una enorme lanza de luz que había venido del cielo y de ahí hizo su presencia kokabiel.

-Kokabiel ¿eh? Esto será divertido-preparandose para atacar.

-Mmmm el Sekiryuutei? Si quieres pelear contra mi primero tendras que pasar por ella.

-Ella? – contesto y luego vio a un angel caído muy familiar solo que sus pupilas estaban blancas.

-Reynare…

-Pero como? si ella esta muerta – cuestionaba Rias Gremory ya que ella misma la había eliminado.

-Y asi fue solo que en ese momento yo me encontraba en la brecha dimensional y evite que dejara este mundo ella ahora esta viva pero yo la controlo no tiene ninguna consciencia de sus actos si quieres liberarla ven te espero aca- con una sonrisa malévola contesto kokabiel.

Ante esto Issei endurecio la mirada y solo comenzó a reírse de forma maniática mientras hacia tronar sus dedos uno por uno.

-Veremos cuanto mas puedes decir eso…

 **FIN CAPITULO 4.**

 **He aquí el capítulo 4 espero que sea de su agrado me costo actualizarlo pero aca esta.**

 **Bueno perdón por la extremaaaaa demora pero es que estoy para graduarme y necesito concentrarme a full para mis exámenes.**

 **Y también perdónen si les parece que adelante mucho las cosas porque como notaron hubo un super time skip.**

 **Y respecto a esto me gustaría preguntarles a quien les gustaría que sean parte del harem de Issei y con una que otra chica para que entre a su sequito.**

 **El siguiente capitulo si es que estoy con ganas lo tendré listo en una semana a mas tardar dos semanas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Issei182**


	5. AVISO

Hola a todos lamento si les hice creer que era otro capitulo, tardare un par de semanas en subirlo tal vez, pero tengo una duda respecto a este fic, me gustaría pedirle a alguien si esta interesado que me hable por inbox y asi poder empezar a escribir el capitulo, sin mas me despido.

Issei182


End file.
